


Unexpected Howlers

by MWolfe13



Series: MMFBingo2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Howler, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Ron and his mother have different priorities. She isn't pleased. Wanda's there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Wanda Maximoff
Series: MMFBingo2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856785
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Unexpected Howlers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two collections!
> 
> MMFBingo2020: Square O2- Howler  
> CastTheDice2020: Lower Section- Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of the MCU, I'm only playing in my favorite sandbox.

Ron forked a bite of pancake into his mouth, scanning the report he’d been handed before he’d walked into the Avengers eating area. They’d seen a surge of Hydra agents in different parts of the world, and he’d been put in charge of the task force created to take them down and round them up. It had taken a lot of his time. This was the first time in weeks he’d been back to Avengers Tower.

He looked up as the lift dinged open, smiling when Wanda walked out. He opened his mouth to tell her good morning, forgetting the food he’d been chewing. He realized his mistake a second later when he felt syrup drip down his chin. He looked away, red, as he gulped down his food and wiped his sleeve over his mouth—smooth, Weasley, so smooth.

When he turned back around, Wanda had taken a seat next to him. She was slicing a grapefruit in pieces, her lips pulled into a small smile as she worked. “Hello, Ronald.”

“Hey, Wanda.” Ron cleared his throat, pushing his plate away, so there wasn’t another opportunity to make a fool of himself. “Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in the last few weeks.” She jerked her chin towards the file, frowning as she picked one of the fruit slices up. “Another one?”

“Yeah,” he said guiltily. “Intelligence just verified it. We’ll need to leave today before they have a chance to flee.”

Wanda sighed, “Very well.” She smiled at him. “Maybe you’ll be able to teach more of your Wizard’s Chess rules when we have the downtime.”

Ron brightened. “Sure, sounds great.” He’d introduced her to the game in an attempt to get to know her, but she’d taken to it with enthusiasm. She’d been awed by the moving chess figures, taken aback by their enchanted brutality against one another. It made the game more real, was what she told him. She picked up strategy like it was nothing, dissecting the genius behind their moves in a way that made Ron’s heart beat faster. 

He’d already admitted to himself that one day, he would ask this woman out. He’d be a fool not to. Maybe when they weren’t so damn bombarded with work.

Wanda’s head tipped to the side, her eyes widening in alarm. “Ron.”

Ron shot her a confused look before the loud hoot of an owl sounded in his ear before a familiar owl crashed into the table. Wanda leaned forward to make sure he was okay, but Ron didn’t bother. Errol was ancient, well passed his prime and second prime. The family believed he would never die, though his mum didn’t use him for normal correspondence anymore. No, Ron wasn’t concerned about Errol but himself because the ruddy bird was carrying a single red envelope.

It was a bloody Howler.

Before he could even try to think of what he’d done to earn someone’s ire, the letter ripped itself from Errol’s claws. Wanda let out a short noise of alarm, but Ron simply put his head in his hands. Great.

“ _ Ronald Weasley!” _

Mum. Somehow he’d pissed his mum off.

_ “How dare you! How dare you! Your father and I asked you to do one thing, and you couldn’t even do that!” _

Ron didn’t bother to listen anymore, knowing his mother would go on with the insults until she ran out of steam. He knew what he’d done. Harry and Ginny’s baby shower had been yesterday, and his parents had tasked him with picking up the cake from this new baker located in New York. Only, Ron had forgotten all about the damn party. This was their third child, for Merlin’s sake. He’d warned Harry he might not be able to go, and seeing as they hadn’t gotten back until last night, he’d been right. 

His best mate had understood, but evidently, his mother hadn’t been told. She wasn’t going to forgive him for a long time. 

Ron looked up in time to see the Howler shred itself, but he could hear his mother’s furious voice in his head. Worse, Wanda was looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. She probably pitied him, which would top everything off. 

“You okay?” she asked him.

Ron huffed out a laugh, though he didn’t see any humor in what he was feeling. “Peachy.”

Wanda ran a soothing hand over Errol. “She seemed pretty upset.”

He sighed, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. “In her world, I’m probably public enemy number one until further notice.”

“You should write her back.”

He shook his head. “Oh no, I’m not doing that. I’m one of many sons. If I reach out to her while her anger is on full, she’ll have no problem taking me out.”

Wanda laid a hand on his arm, rubbing in an attempt to comfort. “Everything will be okay, you’ll see. You say your family is close, yes? We’ll be gone for a few weeks, and by the time you come back, maybe you’ll be able to take some time and see her in person.”

Yeah, by then she might like that. Molly Weasley was displeased that all her chicks weren’t in Britain with Charlie in Romania, Bill and Fleur back in Egypt, him in New York, and Hermione in South America. Maybe he could make a stop and pick up one of them so that she had two people to fuss over. Maybe he’d round up all of them. She’d go back to loving him then.

He looked at Wanda, laying his hand over hers. “Thanks, Wanda. That’s a good idea.”

Wanda smiled at him. “Maybe I’ll go with you. I’ve heard enough about your family. It would be nice to meet them.”

Ron could already imagine what his family would think if he brought Wanda home with him. If he thought about it, he found he didn’t mind those assumptions. “Yeah, that’d be great.” Maybe his family’s not-so-subtle prodding would work in his favor.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time doing Ron and Wanda together. Not sure how I feel about it, but I probably need to write a few more to get their groove going lol. Also, surprisingly, writing Hurt/Comfort didn't come easily to me. I've found a trope I need to work on more.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr and Twitter: MWolfe13


End file.
